User talk:Gameknowledge/1
This is my old talk page. The next one can be found [[User Talk:Gameknowledge|'HERE']]. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car Welcome Hello, welcome to the RTA wiki. I'll be making a welcome template soon, but for now I've started your talkpage! Have fun! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 22:10, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Playing Road Trip I might get a PS2 for Christmas! I will get Road Trip with it! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 20:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) My best friend does! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! Yes, but he likes to play Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 21:04, 29 November 2008 (UTC) He is 12 years old! You rock, Gameknowledge. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 21:06, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Devil Parts Article Yes, make an article about Devil Parts. Make an article about anything, even the smallest things such as a specific stamp. Most gaming wikis have articles about anything, so should we. And make an artcle about each part not just the whole set. Oh and signatures are technically there to tell the user which person commented. Check mine out. Also type in ~~~~ for your signature to come up. Even though I typed up ~~~~ it didn't show my signature because I coded it not to. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!]]-- 21:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) P.S I can't upload my video on RTA. It's not working. But I won't give up! Your sig Nice sig! One thing, remove the part, because it is not needed with '''your code. Also, if you have any pictures about RTA please upload them, since we only have one! Also... Maybe change the font to Splash, it looks very good! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:14, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Signature Problem I think I have the answer. See at the top-right corner of the screen. There is a button saying More. Click on it and click on my prefereneces. Then check if you have clicked on the tick box in the signature section and check if the code is right. If you don't understand then ask me again. P.S Click on leave message on the edit toolbar on Talk pages to leave messages like me. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:21, 29 November 2008 (UTC) My Sig GamEKnowledgE [[User_talk:gameknowledge|'My Parking Space']] *Your sig is broken becasue wherever you put it the writing below is smaller fontsize. Dont worry ill see to it. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:50, 29 November 2008 (UTC) My New Sig --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 16:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Re:England or America? I'm an english boy, yo! lol. P.S You're signature may be broken. Let me check, if it is, don't worry I'll fix it. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Not on Google? It's probably Google have left indexing our site and we need to do this tech stuff. Don't worry, now we just have to make the wiki bigger. 30 or so articles should do it, and we'll see ourselves on Page 3. But use the url: roadtripadventure.wikia.com or just add it to your favourites. P.S I tried fixing your sig and it didn't work but it turned out that I fixed it the wrong way round. Sk8rbluscat now just fixed your sig. Use it all you like and also upload images. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 12:03, 30 November 2008 (UTC) *ie sig. is this our new image? i preferred the other one. --Gameknowledge (Talk Page). *Do you think? I uploaded this new one. OKay, when we have more users (Like 7) we'll have a majority vote. Just the old one seemed a bit dull. Okay then... P.S Leave your messages on other user's talk pages as they are more likely to notice it. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Images You can upload images via the upload file link on your sidebar. Click on that and choose a file. Then you see where it says destination link? That's the name of the file. Change name of it but keep the ".JPEG" part or whatever the same. Then click upload file. Now you can put the file in. e.g would be: That means you type up the destination file name into square brackets and add an Image: prefix to it. P.S I typed this up on my iPhone. LOL it took ages. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 16:53, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Completed Road Trip! About an hour ago, me Tigernose became president of the RTA world! I thrashed the president (He was so easy!) and completed it after a tiring 5 years of owning the game. Now I only need the Rainbow Jump stamp and a few more and I can get the Devil parts! Only thing, it's impossible to complete Rainbow Jump. Is there a stragety or certain parts you need? Please reply and tell me how I can complete. Items are no problem for me, I have most parts and about 200,000 money! So please reply. *P.S I again typed this up via my beloved iPhone. That's how much love RTA and it's wiki! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 19:52, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Rainbow Jump Hey thanks. I can't remember exactly but around 390 or more points. I won every race, but my teammates were pretty awful. However, I did train them a lot. Anyways, to Rainbow Jump. I have got Metal Pad, HG racing tires and a wing set. But if you meant Flight Wing or Wing set. Wing set can increase the time or decrease the time spent in the air right? I have that, and was equipped with it at the time (As always). But do you mean Flight Wing. Flight wing makes you fly over 300kph right? I wasn' equipeped with that at the time. OKay thanks. My computr is a bit dodgy today (No more IE tabs/windows will open) and I have just got over after writing up a (Unknown amount) word essay. Hopefully I could tell you more but my computer at the moment is going crazy! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 20:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Rainbow Jump I completed Rainbow Jump! Only need the over 200pts Curling, All QuickPic, 7 Gemstones and 100 coins stamps! I have got around 85 or maybe 90% of the QuickPics and I have 95% of the coins. (95 coins obviuosly). Also I have 6 gemstones and I'll check on a walkthru where they are probably, since I'm not bothered to find it myself for now. Anyway, somehow I completed it. My younger sister was in bed, watching me play and a sudden rush of luck made me get the exact timing, to raise the and lower the wing set and when to accelarate. Also thanks, I did turn 180 degrees and try to boost myself onto there. My previous plan was to fall short with the Big Tires but then drive myself up the island's face but the angle was to obtuse to do that. I also did it without the Flight Wing, so it wasn't too hard. Also, I haven't been on much because I have limited time on the weekdays. If I were to calculate the average time spent on the computer on weekdays it would be around 15-20 mins (5 min minimum and 25 maximum). But I would be much more active on the weekends. Also, you must mean a template, what you remark as the unusual box thingy. Not sure what you mean so reply and give me the details and I'll tell you what you mean. I think it might be the infobox. I know how to do that. I'll message you in advance, how to do it but for now, I'll have to wait for your reply. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 20:32, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Heya! Thanks. Hmm... I got 170 as a high-score in Curling, but that was around 4 years ago, so I think I need to learn the technique again, lol! My keyboard is awful, and I really can't type with it! Anyway, this the box you were talking about.... On the right... Thats what you were talking about right? Here's the code: * Copy and Paste, and fill in the gaps. You don't have to fill them all in. Leave some out and I'll clean it up. I'll be making these kinda boxes for characters and Parts but later, yeah? Also, these automatically come up when you make a page, then click on the Location Tab. Of course, you don't have to click on that and you can do it manually, which is my preference but you'll see. Also could you start some articles on the following cities: *CloudHill *Chestnut Canyon *White Mountain (Definetly) *Papaya Island *Mushroom Road If you've finished that make any article you want. Like I say: It could be the Over-confident Barthou in Peach Town to the exclusive VIP city in the sky, CloudHill. Thanks, [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 16:25, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Idea Okay good idea. We only have 3 users so we need to make the quality of articles better than the quantity. okay, let's work on the RTA page. Only I have ediied it and it's really annoying. Make it bigger, our first priority. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 17:41, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hiya, Gameknowledge. I just completed the QuickPic and 7 gemstone stamps! All I need is a 100 coins (I got 95) and to complete Volcano Course underneath 1 min 10sec (Quite Easy, if you get your mind to it) and the 200pts Curling. I'll look in the bars for clues on the coins in each city! Just 5 more!!!! By the way, Sk8rbluscat doesn't go on it much since he doesn't have RTA but for Christmas apparently he is getting RTA so he will know more about it! P.S I cant record anything on my camera at the moment so RTA videos will have to wait. Sorry :( [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 22:42, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Re: RTA stub I put that stub on. It's because it still isn't completly finished. Far from it infact. Have you seen articles about other games on Wikipedia/Wikia? But if you want to take it off this is what you do: *Click edit. Thn at the top of the editing bar it would say . Now simply remove this. There you go. Also, you can now rate article. From Low Quality article to Feature Quality Article. You do it by adding the correct template. Here are the intsructions: * Okay, there are 4 rates: **Low Quality Article ( **Moderate Quality Article ( **High Quality Article ( **Feature Quality Article ( Next to each rating I represented here I put next to it, the text you need to insert into the article. Copy and paste onto each article you see. Also can you make more stamp articles. Follow the method I used on the other stamp articles, and make your own! P.S I can still make RTA videos. Just for a few weeks maybe not. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 23:33, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Templates? Hi Gameknowledge. You were asking about how to use templates. Okay, the Featured Article rating is put on by inserting this: . These parts represent the codes for a template. We don't have many templates yet, so make more! Also, I will try to make the infobox. It's kinda hard since it needs to be fixed and whatever so I'll try my best. Also, I only need 3 more coins! Please can you tell me if these cities have bars (Places for Choro Q coin hints): *Peach Town *Fuji City I know CloudHill doesn't have a bar because it doesn't have any coins. Also, could you start making articles on the cities. Just add the infobox onto each one, or do it automatically via the "Location" tab, when making an article! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 19:11, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hi I think I got all of the coins in the other cities. I checked out all of the bars and there were none left, but White Mountain. I'm gonna play RTA now and get the coins! :) [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:35, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Devil Tires The whole point of a wiki is to make articles about everything. Makes the wiki bigger too. Check out other wikis, some have in excess of 10,000 articles! Also, I just got the Devil parts in RTA and completed the game! However, the devil engine makes everything unfair and boring. I mean I reach 700kph, with the Devil Parts - while reversing! Also if you go up to 350kph and tap the Circle button it just stops/reverses immeditaly! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 13:59, 7 December 2008 (UTC) DVD recorder In order to make our videos (and this wiki) better, one of us (or both) should get a DVD recorder. That way we can record the TV and actually take proper pictures. I'm not forcing you, since I might be getting one soon enough, but it would be a good idea. P.S Please upload more pictures onto this wiki! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 14:01, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Change Title It's alright I can change the title. You press Move: at the top, where the Edit and Protect etc. That renames articles. Recently, I have been trying to change the word move to rename, to help new users, but I can't seem to do it. Also, I mean good quality, as in it shows the actual screen, not maybe the border of the TV monitor and whatever. I was only suggesting this, since I want to get pictures and screenshots onto this wiki. But anyway, everythings sorted. Also, did you like my Wiki video on our account? [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 14:29, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Stamps Please make more stamp articles. If you want to learn the style used to make the stamp articles visit these articles: * Stamp 1 * Stamp 2 * Stamp 3 * Stamp 4 * Stamp 5 * Stamp 6 [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 14:39, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Holidays Yes, I started holidays in Wednesday. Gosh it feels good! Also, you make a video about the wiki too! Merry Christmas! => [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 14:41, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Stamps Yes, let's put it under a "Stamp" namespace. Don't worry I'll do that. It would probably be quite confusing but don't worry. holidays merry Xmas you too. and also i might not be here for the first week of the holidays because i'm going on HOLIDAY!. but i'll be here this weekend. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park 14:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Funny online game. You should play this game. It involves steering and powering a rocket, to reach the outer atmosphere. It was created by my favourite TV Show: Top Gear. Click here for the link! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 15:07, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Merry Christmas! Where are you going in the holidays. Two years ago I went to Finland to my uncle's. A town called Aavasaska, which was in Lapland, which means I went to Santa Land, lol! Our garden was a few sq kilometres wide. Don't you think that's enough space (?) [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 15:10, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Online Game It's good to meet relatives isn't it. I love to meet my relatives, well when their like in Finland lol. Anyway, you mean 2100m. The other red numbers are the decimals. My highest is 4100m. Gosh that games hard! P.S Is the video uploaded yet? [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 15:23, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I edited the skin... I was trying to make our wiki unique, but I think I went too far. Well, i changed the skin, so please tell me if it's alright or bad. I don't mind which way. Just tell me so we can change the skin back or make it stay this way. I will aslo be altering this skins stuff to make it easier for you so don't worry. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 17:37, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Put it to back to how it was... That skin was awful... [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 17:52, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Big Step Soon enough, our wiki needs to take a big step. Once we have made all the fundemental articles, we need to start listing all the small details. Such as making articles for each and every car/house in the game, then maybe adding these cars to the inhabitants section in the city articles. My friend Hunter (Administator of the Ratchet & Clank Wiki), is currently making a better logo for us. I haven't seen it yet, but I'm excited. I hope you soon adapt to these changes. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 22:06, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Big Step Does the new logo look good? It's not an major improvement in the colours and stuff, but the quality has been sharpened and the Wiki part looks better. By the way, Hunterj doesn't have RTA, so he's only here to help with the images and stuff. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 19:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Tires Yeah, an IP did it. I welcomed him/her and told them if they could make an account. But it's only because they were an IP and they didn't really understand how to make proper articles and stuff. Go ahead and delete it then. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:31, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Job queue What do you mean by job queue? [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:43, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Um... Okay, what statistics? [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:50, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, don't worry about that. It's nothing. Also, could we make more mainspace articles. At the moment, I'm not playing RTA (long-term) and won't be returning for some time, so if you could maybe make articles about parts, locations stuff like that. Or just create pages with red links (When you make a link and it's not directing you to any page). Thanks. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 22:00, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Another Wiki...? Hey. Seeing that you have a PS3, I was wondering, do you have the game Playstation Home on it? It's free and can be downloaded in one of the menus of the PS3 startup. If you do, can you help me with the Playstation Home Wiki. It's made by me, and I'm the only user so it's really lonely. I don't give it much of a priority since I'm not a big fan of PS home, just an occasional play when I'm bored. So even if you do play it, don't stress on it, infact don't even bother. I'll probably abandon it if nothing's actually happening. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 22:21, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Re:PS Home Yeah, If you're not bothered don't worry. It's about 20MB to download, then another 100MB to download the rest of the stuff, but if you're not bothered don't worry. I only played it for a few days, because I was bored. Not my kind of game. Oh and, please could you archive your talk page. This means, when a talk page get's long it's very slow and hard to locate stuff in it. Don't worry, all that'll happen is, this text above will be moved to the archives, and your new talk page will be empty but fresh to be used. Plus, a link will be put here, so you can visit your old page. I'll do the same for mine. Just for now, don't do anything to your talk page. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 22:46, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Archive Don't worry, I'll archive it for you. It's a little complicated. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 22:50, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Re:New messages? Yes it will. Okay, now I will start the archiving. Don't touch anything on your user page or talk page. Thanks, [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 22:54, 28 December 2008 (UTC) New Talk Page My new talk page can be found [[User talk:Gameknowledge|'HERE']] --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car